horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hora de aventura Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 March 2013
09:38 ahora me dio sueño 09:38 ho,a termor, bye guapuras 09:38 ¿Será por qué acabo de llegar? ewe 09:38 hola a todos 09:38 ewe 09:38 Ya este chico Temor- me cae excelente. ^^ 09:38 wola temor ke ase? 09:38 talves 09:39 e.e 09:39 Que tiene de malo pasar otras wikis? 09:39 es una regla 09:39 jajaj no, esque me mandaron a dormir 09:39 Polinesia: Mujer policía tesatruda o que no entiende razones.... Poli nesia 09:39 testaruda** 09:39 jajaja 09:39 .__. 09:39 muy bueno 09:40 ewe 09:40 Xd 09:40 Becerro: Observa una loma o colina... be cerro 09:40 Tesatruda xD Ba Dm Tss 09:40 Por cierto todas las Conversaciones del Chat seran Grabadas.xD 09:40 jjaja 09:40 awa. 09:41 ¿Un Bot? 09:41 http://es.amo-vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 09:41 Aja, si como no. 09:41 Si 09:41 (fuu) internet 09:41 Si no crees que soy un Bot preguntale a finn 09:41 e.e 09:42 Ministerio: Pequeño aparato estereofónico... mini stereo 09:42 tienes una edicion (yuno) 09:42 09:42 lol 09:42 Pero muy Pronto mas de 1.00 LOL 09:42 ._. 09:42 Que gran bot 09:42 No me cabe duda sobre tu titulo de Bot. (siclaro) 09:42 Usa la cuenta de bot para entrar al chat 09:42 (mentira) 09:42 MordeBot es un Bot 09:43 para que sepan 09:43 es real y no falso 09:43 Bermudas: Observar a las que no hablan... ber mudas 09:43 me.Pondre ausente. .__. 09:43 es verdad 09:43 ._. 09:43 ._. 09:43 Miren mis ediciones 09:43 Prefiero no creerlo sin importar quien lo diga. 09:43 Y porque entra al chat con cuenta de bot? 09:43 xD 09:43 Para.Loggear. 09:43 es un ChatBot. 09:43 Acaso va a tomar registro del chat o algo importante? 09:44 Si. 09:44 tienes 1 edicion (yuno) 09:44 cleverbot.com e.e 09:44 hija del lich lichaaa 09:44 Mardebot 09:44 (facepalm) 09:44 me da flojera editar 09:44 pues no edites 09:44 Lo dice el que queria que le conteste un staff... uh.. y que vandaliza en wikia... 09:44 Si, es un Bot solo que esta en el chat y es un tanto fastidioso D: 09:44 mi objetivo es tener 1000 ediciones en paginas ._. 09:44 llevo 51 ._: 09:44 Pues edita 09:45 Para tener ediciones se edita .__. 09:45 ._. 09:45 mi objetivo es llegar a las 550 ediciones ._. 09:45 Ah, y power mejora tu ortografia 09:45 holaa 09:45 asado 09:45 juqi125 te voy a pedir de la maenra mas atenta que dejes de molestar y estar provocando al usuario 09:45 ortografía* 09:45 esta wiki es perfecta no se puede editar por que es perfecta ._. 09:45 Asado .-. 09:45 ey 09:45 Asado.es una Comida -.- 09:45 asd... 09:45 si, y que? 09:45 vengan a una wiki genial http://es.amo-vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 09:45 Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/21_March_2013 09:46 ._. 09:46 mejor que sueño sea tener 550 ediciones en paginas ._. 09:46 ._. 09:46 (facepalm) me pregunto cuantas veces les debo pedir que no manden links de otras wikis ni de chats!! (yuno) 09:47 ciao valesca, come estai? 09:47 Hola 09:47 Hola niños (feellas) 09:47 Bonjour. 09:47 Hola Plastilina 09:47 LOL 09:47 Hola lol 09:47 Buenas Noches Jovencita ^^ 09:48 asado... 09:48 como se an portado mis niños? (feellas) 09:48 molto bene 09:48 J.G. en que momento el dijo que lo estaba provocando? 09:49 ._. 09:49 lo estas molestando con tus comentarios burlones 09:49 ._. no se que editar (okay) 09:49 Edita paginas 09:49 no es tan facil (yuno) 09:49 edita tu perfil 09:50 no quiero en paginas 09:50 Comenta Blogs 09:50 y que se meresca 09:50 ¿Crea una Pagina con los juegos de Hda y llamadla Saga de Hda (juegos) ? 09:51 Ai, no pongas todo en mayúscula, es una falta de ortografía e.e 09:51 "Pagina" tilde en la 09:51 a 09:51 ya se pondre errores de ortografia 09:51 eso es Vandalismo 09:51 Y.despues Corrigelos. 09:51 vandalismo.... 09:51 ._. 09:51 Estimado Temor eso se llama Enfatizar. 09:51 clase de taller de lectura y redaccion detected* 09:52 LOL 09:52 E.E 09:52 entonces lo en una pagina buscare todos los errores y los corregire 09:52 *e.e 09:52 no uno por uno 09:52 una pagina todos los errores (y) 09:53 :/ 09:53 Creo 09:53 J.G. sigue siendo mod aun que lo bloquearon globalmente? 09:53 Que eso también es basura xD 09:53 Si.Juqui 09:53 *Juqi 09:53 byeeee 09:53 Y.muy pronto.sera Admin.ewe 09:53 byee 09:53 (gunter) 09:53 Adios 09:53 chau 09:54 Sayonara. 09:54 cm 100pre digo, <3 y (peace) 09:54 wazup? 09:54 No se que tipo de wikis hace eso... (sin ofender...) 09:54 byee 09:54 asd 09:55 .-. 09:55 asd LOL 09:55 asdado? 09:55 juqi... no se que quieres aqui, pero si buscas pelea nadie te ara caso, y si soy mod, por que soy responsable y me preocupo por la wiki, algo que tu jamas isiste como mod 09:55 asado? xd 09:55 No busco pelea 09:55 me da flojera buscar los errores ._: 09:55 No preocuparme? 09:55 Por la wiki? 09:55 yo antes tenia novia 09:56 ese Finn martin esta haciendo spam en los Muros de Mensajes 09:56 se llamaba slender woman (amazed) era hermosa 09:56 Felizidades Plamerb 09:56 Plamerb,lamente decirte esto pero...yo soy slendy ::miradafija:: 09:56 (miradafija) 09:56 lo malo que era de papel (okay) 09:56 09:56 xd 09:56 si, jamas te conectabas 09:56 Claro que si me conectaba 09:57 Les recomiendo que se peleen en MP 09:57 pero un dia la votaron a la basura 09:57 no es verdad 09:57 asdasdasd me dio sueño ... 09:57 El tema es que si me veias de mod despues de que me retirara, esa es otra cosa 09:57 Esto no es una pelea,esto se trata de una leve discusion,hay diferencia 09:57 asdado 09:57 algun dia dire mi obscuro secreto (retarded) 09:57 09:57 a 09:58 aja 09:58 como no 09:58 me sentí raro :( 09:58 Juqi vs J.G. 09:58 LOL 09:58 LOL 09:58 Señores, J.g y Juqi; se les puede unir me encante debatir y ser juez ;D. 09:59 1 raun 09:59 no, yo no pienso seguir con esto y rebajarme al nivel de alguien que solo viene a buscar problemas y criticar 09:59 hasta los bots de comportan raro aqui.. u_u xd 09:59 el acusado es Declarado:!!Culpable!! 09:59 ok.no. 09:59 bots (homero) 09:59 son mods 09:59 Yo soy un Bot -.- 10:00 Bot.. 10:00 Blog. LOL 10:00 Jg,y el no se estaria rebajando al hablar con alguien que lo bloquearon globalmente por vandalizar en pocoyo wiki -_- xd 10:00 Y tu que hiciste cuando dijiste que no me preocupaba por la wiki? 10:00 eh? -_- xd 10:00 J.G.no vandalizaba en PW 10:00 los bot son las personas que tienen que ir abajo en lol para mejor extrategia (friki) 10:00 Perdon, pero yo no puedo pelear con ese tipo de cosas con alguien que banearon globalmente... 10:01 *Bloquearon 10:01 Me parece estupido.. (Sin ofender) 10:01 gabriel no les hagas caso 10:01 tu bloqueo fuen un simple error 10:01 Hagamos un Juicio 10:02 ok. 10:02 nah.mejor no 10:02 no pienso seguir contestando tus hostilidades 10:02 Hola regrese xD, despues d examenes xD 10:02 Antonio the Mexicano 10:02 aqui (raisins) 10:02 Hola Iro Man LOL 10:02 Y sali bien genial (fuckyea) 10:02 hay una regla que - no molestar a otros 10:02 hola antonio años sin saber de ti lol 10:02 Ok 10:03 xD, me secuestraron los (aliens) 10:03 antonio (raisins) pense que moriste 10:03 No andaba de parranda (yaoming) 10:03 LOL 10:03 eso pense compadre xD 10:03 Que vago 10:03 Enrealidad te secuestre yo... 10:03 Finn humano por que nos robaron los memes? 10:03 .-. 10:03 (facepalm) 10:03 ._. 10:03 La mayoria de los memes eran de b10w 10:03 (homero) 10:03 (siclaro) me secuestraste XTheupgrade xDDD 10:04 Tambien son de RSE .-. 10:04 slender no da miedo da risa xD 10:04 Ya una semana mas para comprar la Expansion de Star Craft (fuu) 10:04 Ok, los de rse no importan en esto, importan los de b10w que sacaron sin permiso 10:04 http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/MordeBot es.mejor.que finn en ediciones. .-. 10:04 lol 10:04 Power es un bot.. logico 10:04 Bueno.reportalo en la Centrak 10:04 *Central 10:04 Y alguien me da el recuento de osea de el tiempo que no e estado xDD 10:05 Ya lo se.Juqi. xD 10:05 No es necesario 10:05 Y tampoco es ilegal 10:05 Pero es molesto para los usuarios 10:05 Bueno en ese caso los Admins son Copiones LOL 10:05 ewe- 10:05 Ademas que lamentablemente el dueño se retiro de wikia 10:05 morde bot tiene 94 ediciones y ninguna es de paginas ._. 10:05 Y pueden seguir usandolos 10:06 Giovi se retiro de Wikia :o 10:06 .-. 10:06 Pense.que editaba en la Central.. 10:06 Yo lo vi en el Chat de la Central.hace poco 10:06 creo que mordebot es cuentatitere 10:06 ñ.ñ 10:07 No soy cuenta titere 10:07 -.- 10:07 no lo es, es solo un bot 10:07 Expliquenle a Plamerb que soy 10:07 Morde.es un Robot de Star Wars. 10:07 ok.no. 10:07 LOL 10:07 xDD 10:07 si expliquenme 10:07 lol 10:07 Y ni idea de lo que a pasado a la wikia (emm) 10:07 plamerb..un bot no es una cuenta titere (jackie) 10:07 vera fiama fue bloqueada 10:07 antonio te cuento que ahi elecciones para admin xD 10:08 MordeBot.es un Bot.que cree.para que Grabe.los ChatLoggs.xD 10:08 y para mod 10:08 xD 10:08 Ya ya me dijieron xD 10:08 (Emm) y fiama fue bloqueada 10:08 see 10:08 (emm) a ver que mas paso.. 10:08 por que o que eheh ? 10:08 Power predijo el Bloqueo de Fiama :O 10:09 pues esque le sacaron el puesto de mod y se enojo 10:09 que mal educada 10:09 xDDDD 10:09 esa fiama es una Mal criada 10:09 LOL 10:09 (fuu) Cleofas pon ya tu Reto 6 (fuu) 10:09 Ahi e estado en TWD muy pocas veces xD 10:10 lol 10:10 todo lo que decimos lo estoy grabando aqui Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/21_March_2013 10:10 ._. 10:10 Aun que no entiendo por que me llamo MordeBot 10:10 (homero) 10:11 Por.que eres Mordecai Robotico 10:11 lol 10:11 xDD 10:11 lol 10:11 xD 10:11 xDDDD 10:11 Y, por, esta wikia a cambiado y no han echo revueltas xDDDDD 10:11 no se 10:12 Puro nuevo ni los conozco (emm) 10:12 aun siento que mordebot es cuenta titere 10:12 pues el que iniciaba los conflictos ya fue bloqueado 10:12 Plamerb no soy un titere 10:12 quien ocan 10:12 soy un Bot. 10:12 (emm) ya Ocan no (emm) 10:12 lud? 10:12 Ocan.se.retiro. 10:13 se suicido ._. 10:13 :____. 10:13 :O 10:13 Y quien era (emm) 10:13 no te excedas con los __ 10:13 ok 10:13 ocan era un usuario que acosaba a la gente 10:13 era justin bieber 10:13 LOL 10:14 Hi 10:14 Shastin Bibrt LOL 10:14 Sandra? brujeria (raisins) xd 10:14 Hola 10:14 ¿ocan? De que me sonara eso... (umm) 10:14 Nuevos everywere =( 10:15 ._. algunos nuevos caen bien 10:15 E zi Como yope xD 10:15 ¿Yo caigo bien? ^^. 10:15 Y yope??? ^^ 10:15 pues si 10:15 reina tu ni hablas ._. 10:15 ._. 10:15 sandra, tu aveces me das miedo 10:15 xD 10:16 aizeller sip 10:16 si xD 10:16 La verdad, necesito leer las reglas (queria decir algo pero me censuran :_.) 10:16 Ejem e estare... 10:16 ausente ._.l 10:16 temor es cuanto tu te fuiste y cae genial xD 10:16 lol 10:17 Olas 10:17 mañana estara listaso mi epi 10:17 Se me bugueo el chat 10:17 xS 10:17 ahor aque pienso (emm) 10:17 plamerb mira mi epi 10:17 by no se conectado (raisins) 10:18 plam, ella anda ocupada 10:18 por 1 semana (raisins2) 10:18 Reglas nuevas, (censura) 10:18 y tampoco mi enamorada real ha ido a clases (raisins) 10:19 por 2 semana (raisins2) 10:19 eso significa solo una cosa (aliens) 10:19 ewe 10:19 Que le pasa a el mundo (homero) 10:20 Antoni.el Mundo esta Bien 10:20 antonio yo soy de tu epoca ._: 10:20 Epoca de Oro LOL 10:20 xD :_. 10:20 lol 10:20 es mas soy mas viejo que tu por un dia 10:20 Pero esa epoca si era de Oro (emm) 10:20 see xD 10:21 y febrero era el mes de guerras ._. 10:21 hubo 3 ._. 10:22 see ._. 10:22 3 WTF xD solo me entere de 2 creo xD 10:22 la ´¨ efecto ocan¨´´el casamiento´´ y la quinta nose 10:22 ._. 10:22 si yo se de 3 Revueltas xD 10:22 nadamas xD 10:23 la quinta fue culpa de finn galaxi 10:23 Por que xD 10:23 Galaxia Finn 10:23 LOL 10:23 la llamare ´´efecto galaxi´´ 10:23 Si pero por que? 10:23 Efecto Galacito 10:23 LOL 10:23 lol 10:23 la guerra de las galaxias xDD 10:23 no se no estube en esa 10:23 lol 10:23 Stars Wars 10:23 LOL 10:23 xDDDD 10:24 Yo solo se de 2. 10:24 eh Mods Admins xD 10:24 Y no me dieron detalles D:< 10:24 saben por que (emm) 10:24 (jajaja) 10:24 (jaja) 10:24 10:24 LOL 10:24 y la éfecto ocan´´ fue la mas peligrosa y cruel 10:25 muurieron mas de 1000000 de usuarios 10:25 Hola :3 10:25 no yo sobrevivi (ca) 10:25 hello! 10:25 (changelle) 10:25 Olas 10:25 Nadie responde (homero) 10:25 ¿Quién es su amor en la vida real? :3 10:25 jeje 10:26 awa 10:26 tu amor es awa? 10:26 ._. 10:26 xD 10:26 No 10:26 ah 10:26 jg siges con el el privilegio de administrar? 10:26 10:26 ok 10:26 hola 10:26 Yo creo que si 10:27 ¿Que sucedio? en efecto ocan? 10:27 efecto ocan? 10:27 .. 10:27 aizeller, te invito a leer mi serie y mi "pelicula" ahi esta todo lo que paso 10:27 Efecto 2.00 LOL 10:27 (jaja) 10:27 lol 10:28 jg me pasas el link 10:28 Ocan acosador levanto a un grupo de rebeldes de la 2° Generacion, y asi fue la 2° Revuelta de la wikia xD 10:28 LOL 10:28 No conozco al tal Ocan 10:28 JG ahí dice que es una parodia D:< 10:28 (lol) 10:28 no puedo mandar links de blogs 10:28 en mp 10:28 ci reglas tipo Cubana (homero) 10:28 la efecto ocan fue la 3 guuera 10:28 ya perdon por el comentario politico 10:29 No fue el 2° 10:29 Aizeller, no es presisamente parodia, es la historia real pero con algunas partes comicas 10:29 Ok 10:29 holas q hacen 10:29 fue la tercera 10:29 Tratare de leerlo. 10:29 la 2° 10:29 http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/090/f/c/finn_and_flame_princess_kiss_by_kordekai-d4uhmqw.jpg Beso de PF y Finn (Si creias que en anime iva a ser mejor has hecho un enorme fail) 10:29 la segunda fue en novienbre 10:29 xD 10:29 la primera haber 10:29 cuando fue 10:29 gracias por saludar 10:29 viendo una pelicula 10:30 la primera no tengo ni idea 10:30 jg deveria saber 10:30 alguien sabe de la 1° revuelta xD (emm) 10:30 jg me pasas el link de tu blog en MP 10:30 Chabelo sabe 10:30 Necesitamos un Libro de Historia de la Wikia (emm) 10:30 volvi 10:30 Seh (umm) 10:30 Libro o Registro (emm) 10:30 antonio si buena idea 10:30 mi serie es como la historia de la wiki pero con un toque comico xD 10:30 Estaria bien 10:30 raegistro 10:31 Genesis 1-1 Lex creo al Hombre 10:31 lol 10:31 LOL 10:31 lo quisiera hacer, solo que la censura (fuu) 10:31 Tricky sera Adan.xDDD 10:31 lol 10:31 :_. 10:31 y Finn humano San Pedro LOL 10:31 LOL 10:31 ausente 10:31 Are el registro de la wikia en otra wikia asi para salvarme de la sencura xD 10:32 J.G, ¿Quien es LL? 10:32 Lud Lewing xD creo 10:32 Deberiamos hacer un concurso a el hilo con más respuestas 10:32 uhuhuh 10:32 alguien tiene el episodio simon y marci 10:32 es... ? 10:32 Hilo:186434 es el mio sin duda 10:32 Es raro ver a un user llamado LL por eso supongo que es una abreviatura. 10:33 (yaoming) 10:33 me ire a TWD 10:33 haber si esta mi amigo xD (emm) 10:34 te banearan antonio 10:34 xD, ya tengo amigos aya xD 10:34 xD 10:34 o me voy a Historia alterna, primero le enviare un Mensaje 10:35 (yuno) 10:35 lol 10:35 (yuno) yuno yuninin de la yunera (yuno) 10:35 estoy enamorada 10:35 http://es.unshowmaspl.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat 10:36 Fusilenla xD 10:36 hola 2013 03 21